ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Deadly Dodo
Only 2 placeholders I did extensive testing of the three placeholder theory when farming this a while back. There are only 2 placeholders, not 3 as previously mentioned on the main page. The one that pops on the ledge around K-7 is not a placeholder of Dodo. There are only two placeholders, and they both pop generally in the circled area (they may sometimes pop a little farther west or east of the circled area). You can kill one, use 5 minute ability, then kill another using another 5 minute ability in order to predict next pop. This tactic worked for me for 6 Dodo pops until I finally got drop (few claims were stolen by people just walking up not farming). So there is no sense in killing the Taber Beak on the ledge south of the pop area as it is not a placeholder. --Wayka 18:31, 8 April 2007 (EDT) :11/19/11 Ragnarok - Was the first Coeurl for me. The first one was too far south for my widescan to pick up with 47 rng sub. Moved from main page --Leithe 21:32, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Drop Rate In order to help determine a more solid number for drop rates so that prospective campers can know what to expect, I'm posting my drop/successful claims. I hope that others will follow suit. I'll update as I get more claims. --Tengokujin 18:35, 15 November 2007 (UTC) 0/4 --Turbero 19:33, 02 June 2009 (GMT) I just claimed first time and only dropped Dodo Skin, 1/1. 1/1 --Rumo 14:37, 29 March 2009 (UTC) I claimed yesterday first time, got all 4 drops, after which I removed line "Have never seen the Dodo Skin or Cockatrice Skin drop at same time, friends have reported the same. Possibly mutually exclusive drops." from article. --Ukko Ylijumala 13:09, 1 July 2009 (UTC) *Future post is from the future. Grm88 08:45, 22 August 2008 (UTC) *2/29. --Almost Unsane 07:21, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Deadly Dodo Hunt After bumping into Lumbering Lambert after Promyvion Holla while riding a chocobo, I dismounted and killed it. I decided that if I ever wanted a Brown Belt I needed to get the other horn for Purple Belt first, so after killing Steelfleece Baldarich, I set my sights on Deadly Dodo. Because of the low drop rate I knew I'd camp it multiple times so I thought I'd take notes and share them afterwards. Hope they help! ~'Sindri' - Sylph Server Overall Drop Rate: Cockatrice Meat - Cockatrice Skin - Dodo Skin - Giant Bird Feather - *May 30th, 2009 ToD:12:44PM - Solo'd by BLU60/NIN30 Spawned near cliff around (J-6) Dropped: Cockatrice Meat *June 1st, 2009 ToD:10:46PM - Solo'd by BLU60/NIN30 Spawned near the ruins around (J-6) Dropped: Cockatrice Skin *June 2nd, 2009 ToD:6:39PM - Solo'd by BLU60/NIN30 Spawned between Ramp and Coast on a set of ruins at (J-6) Dropped: Cockatrice Skin *June 3rd, 2009 ToD:6:01PM - Solo'd by BLU60/NIN30 Spawned to far right of ramp, near (K-6) Dropped: Nothing *June 28th, 2009 ToD:12:19AM - Solo'd by MNK55/NIN27 with Hundred Fists Spawned at (J-5) near the cliff. Dropped: Dodo Skin *June 28th, 2009 ToD:9:19PM - Solo'd by MNK56/NIN28 Spawned at(J-6) slightly NW from the ramp, along small cliff Dropped: Cockatrice Meat Deadly Dodo Hunt: Notes :*If your wondering why I killed it again after I already got the desirable drop, I was farming Cockatrice Meats down by the cliff because I knew the spawn conditions and accidentally popped it. Because I already had the Dodo Skin in my inventory, I did not include this kill in my drop rate as it is not possible for it to drop again due to the Rare/EX nature of the item. :*These drop rates, spawn locations, Time of Deaths and other information are only my experience, and may not reflect those of other people. :*Susceptible to Sleep via Sheep Song and Poison via Poison Breath :*On Blue Mage, fight took 5 minutes give or take while being conservative with MP, only using it to buff and occasionally cast a Physical spell. :*On Monk I used Hundred Fists but probably didn't need it, just sped the fight up. Entered the fight with 5 minute abilities and 300TP, Chakra'd to remove poison and kept shadows up after 2hr wore off. :*Feel free to comment on this, but please do not edit any of my findings. :*Please enjoy these notes of my experiences! Majicked 05:36, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Testimonials *Killable by: Solo SAM54/WAR. *Killable by: Solo at level 56. *Killable by: Solo PUP/THF at 51. *Killable by: Solo RNG/NIN at 45 (with status bolts). *Killable by: Solo MNK/WAR at 51. *Killable by: Solo MNK/WAR at 47. (2h, focus/dodge, chakra,) *Killable by: Solo PLD/THF at 50. *Killable by: Solo RDM/BLM at 49. *Killable by: Solo THF/NIN at 50. *Killable by: Solo BLU/THF at 54. *Killable by: Solo PUP/WAR at 47 (with 2hr). *Killable by: Solo PLD/WAR at 51 (with Lv. 43 Fierce Attacker NPC). *Killable by: Solo SAM at 48 (with 2hr, and temporary items. Close call). *Killable by: Solo SMN at 43. For an easier fight, kite around a building just up the hill to the SE. Best not to use blood pacts so that Carby can retain enmity. Those without Carbuncle Mitts and/or Taru MP may need MP drinks. --Aoisa 22:25, 8 March 2009 (UTC) *Killable by: Solo THF/DNC at 46. *Killable by: Solo MNK/WAR at 45 with 300% TP, Dadelus Wing, Raging Fists used three times, Chakra used once, and Boost every 15 seconds, with Dodge, and Focus active, Horomusha Kote in use and Meat Chiefkabob eaten. At Time of Death HP was only 21. (Not Recommended) *Killable by: Solo BST40/NIN20 by using 20~ skinks. Fight took about 20 minutes. Careful of Deadly Dodo deaggroing as this happens easily, also careful of skinks resist charm. Spawn Time Definitely not 1-6hr re spawn, I've been out here for almost 7hrs and losing my mind. The above person has bad luck, I am here to confirm the lottery spawn is what it should be. --Waterdust (talk) 17:46, June 16, 2014 (UTC)